


Wspomnienia

by Liryczna



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zawsze kasował każdy dodatkowy pokój, upewniając się, że nikt z nowych, wchodzących na pokład osób nie trafi na rzeczy nienależące do niego, lecz Sexy, jak zwykle uparta i wiedząca lepiej, uparcie katalogowała wszystko, zachowując je bezpiecznie w głębi swoich nieskończonych pokładów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wspomnienia

Zawsze kasował każdy dodatkowy pokój, upewniając się, że nikt z nowych, wchodzących na pokład osób nie trafi na rzeczy nienależące do niego, lecz Sexy, jak zwykle uparta i wiedząca lepiej, uparcie katalogowała wszystko, zachowując je bezpiecznie w głębi swoich nieskończonych pokładów. Zabierała go tam czasem, zaginając korytarze i skracając odległości, aż przechadzał się wśród wspomnień i, chcąc nie chcąc, pamiętał. Niektóre z drzwi były ciemne, inne jasne, z klamką, lub rozsuwane za pomocą jednej myśli. Czas nie miał tu znaczenia, za każdymi z nich nie minęła nawet sekunda, od momentu, gdy po raz ostatni zamknęły się za plecami właściciela.

Jako pierwsze mijał kwatery Susan, wciąż pełne szkolnych książek i drobiazgów, na których kupno nalegała w czasie podróży. Nawet, gdy wciąż jeszcze była na pokładzie, zapuszczał się tam rzadko, dając jej wolną rękę co do decyzji, jak mają wyglądać. Obok mieszkał Ian, potem Barbara, Vicki, Steven, Katharina, Dodo… Pokoje Bena i Polly, umieszczone tuż obok siebie, sypialnia Jamiego, wciąż pełna zapomnianych przez niego rzeczy, otwarte na oścież drzwi do pokoju Victorii i zamknięte na klucz drzwi do mieszkania Zoe. Kwatery Brygadiera, jedne z nich przynajmniej, były następne. Wciąż tonęły w stosach dokumentacji i innych należących do niego rzeczy, choc Doktor musiał tak długo nalegać, żeby mu w końcu przydzielić własne miejsce na pokładzie. Teraz, na zawsze miały już pozostać niezmienne. Dalej mieszkali Liz i John, następny pokój Jo, wciąż czekający na jej powrót. Sypialnia Mike’a i apartament Sarah Jane, opuszczone bezpowrotnie, a potem pokój Harry’ego. Mijając puste kwatery Leeli i Romany zawsze przyspieszał, bo nawet teraz, niektóre rzeczy bolały za bardzo. 

Przechodził obok sypialni Tegan, która na początku nie chciała jej używać, wciąż licząc, że Doktor zabierze ją na czas do pracy, mijał zmienione w laboratorium kwatery Nyssy znajdujące się naprzeciwko. Tuż obok przystawał, myśląc o utraconych szansach, gdy stał przy drzwiach tego samego pokoju, skopiowanego po dwóch stronach korytarza: po prawej ten należący do Adrica, po lewej Turlougha. Nawet Kamelion miał swoje miejsce, zaraz obok sypialni Peri, która już nigdy miała nie wrócić. Kilka kroków dalej znajdowały się drzwi do mieszkania Mel, równie krzykliwego, co ona, a potem Ace, pogrążonego już wręcz w chaosie. 

Pokój Rose był następny, przechodząc koło drzwi, Doktor położył rękę na ciepłym metalu, czując pulsującą energię TARDIS, która przebiegała przez cały statek. Mieszkanie Jacka wciąż znajdowało się w innej części, bliżej sterowni, czekając na jego powrót. Mickey i Martha mieli już teraz połączone kwatery, zagracone przez niego, uporządkowane przez nią, świadectwo, że być może Doktorowi nie udało się skrzywdzić ich aż tak bardzo, jak podejrzewał. Podchodząc do drzwi do pokoju Donny, odważył się sięgnąć w kierunku klamki i zerknąć do środka. Zatrzasnął je w chwilę później, aż dźwięk poniósł się echem. Pondsowie mieszkali obok, niesamowici Pondsowie, których, podobnie jak wielu innych wcześniej, utracił. 

Ostatnie drzwi, umieszczone na samym końcu korytarza, były tu zawsze. Inne pokoje zmieniały się, były dodawane i znikały, przywrócone do innej części statku, ale ten jeden pozostawał stale. Przez wieki zamknięte, teraz jego drzwi otwierały się z łatwością, gdy tylko Doktor dotknął staromodnej klamki. Pozwalał im zatrzasnąć się za sobą, gdy wchodził do środka, potykając się o ustawione przy wejściu wysokie szpilki. Kiedyś dzielony, teraz ten pokój należał już tylko do niego.

Zaparkowana na wiktoriańskiej chmurze TARDIS była cicha niczym grób.


End file.
